A Day with Mikan Sakura's Wacko Family
by StarryNightxoxo
Summary: Mikan's family is cool, weird and embarrassing all at the same time.   All I've been seeing is romance between lovers so I decided to do a story on family love. May contain fluff. Oneshot.


**Author's note: **So, I suddenly got the idea for this story while I was in a shower. Even I myself feel that this is kinda weird and stuff, so I don't blame anyone if no one leaves a review. XD But it'd definitely put a smile on my face if you do :) Another thing: I _always _feel that my ideas are cliche, so please don't kill me if the plot is similar to other stories. And I'm sorry if this story is too mushy for your liking :P I tried putting in some humour to lighten the mood, though I don't really have a good sense of humour.

**Disclaimer: **Like I said, I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>A Day with Mikan Sakura's Wacko Family<strong>

**_xxOneshotxx_**

**_Written by: Starrynightxoxo_**

_Families are like fudge... mostly sweet with a few nuts. - Author Unknown_

* * *

><p>My family, which consists of my father, Izumi Yukihira, my mother, Yuka Azumi, and me (well, duh), has always been kind of wacko. My father and mother are the typical embarrassing-to-the-core parents. Take that time while I was trying out a short, tight-fitting dress in a fitting room in a boutique and when I came out reluctantly, Mom simply had to go, in this loud booming voice, "Oh, Mikan, you have such an <em>adorable <em>figure! Though your tummy kind of bulges out in that dress, doesn't it? Well, there you go, that's what you get for pigging out during Christmas. I know that my cooking's great, but you don't have to eat so much that you put on weight, do you? And oh, Mikan, what is_ that _underwear you're wearing? Why won't you wear that _lovely _lingerie set from Victoria's Secret I got you for Christmas?"

That, of course, earned a few stares, sniggers and smirks from the women waiting outside the fitting rooms. A woman with green permed hair actually snorted a laugh and tossed her hair before going in this sneery voice, "Well, I seriously doubt that any lingerie from Victoria's Secret could make a difference to that body of yours."

My cheeks flamed and I glared at the girl, feeling a sudden urge to strangle her using the freakin' LV (_yes, frigging LV. God knows how a bitch like her could afford LV. She must be a rich, high-and-mighty heiress or whatever) _mink scarf wrapped around her neck. I gnawed on my lower lip to prevent myself from lunging at her. And Mom just had to say, in this high-pitched voice, "I doubt that, miss. Victoria's Secret's products like the push-up bras can really make a difference." I almost died of humiliation right then and there. I was so mortified I just changed out of that dress as fast as I could, grabbed Mom's hand and dragged her out of the boutique before she could have a debate with Permy about lingerie.

And my Dad, well, he was slightly better than Mom. He worked as a teacher at the high school I studied in and was all I'm-the-teacher-and-I'm-in-charge-so-you-brats-had-better-shut-up-and-listen in school. In other words, he was cool and manly and popular at school, but back at home, well, he was rather henpecked, if I may say so. He got the groceries and cooked meals together with Mom. Well, in a way, that was rather loving and romantic and blah, but still, he was rather like a housewife.

Don't get me wrong. My parents may be a little (_okay, maybe more than a little) _embarrassing and crazy but I still love them more than anything else. I can't imagine life without either of them. They are seriously quirky and cool and we have always have the most awesome times ever together. Like maybe we'd just crash out on the couch watching slushy films on TV while picking at a bowl of salt-and-vinegar chips and sipping Coke, or wine in my parents' case and poking fun at the stuff the characters did. Or sometimes we'd whip up a scrumptious meal together and end up eating so much that we would lie on the carpet, patting our bloated stomachs. Anyway, even though my parents can be hard work at times, they can never ever be boring.

One day, I was in the bathroom at home, answering the call of nature before taking a shower, when I saw that there were blotches of blood on my underwear. Drat. My darn period had come. Rolling my eyes, I yelled, "Mom! Could you help me get a pad? I'd prefer the longer ones with wings, thanks!"

A minute later, I heard footsteps and a pad was slipped under the frosted glass door.

"Thanks a bunch, Mom!" I called as I leaned forward to pick up the pad.

After my warm and refreshing shower, I strolled into the living room only to find Dad lounging on the couch, watching a soccer game on TV.

"Hey, Dad. Where's Mom?" I asked, just to make small talk.

"She went out _exercising _an hour ago," he replied, giving me a meaningful look.

I snorted. I knew that by _exercising, _he meant _shopping. _Well, Mom has always regarded shopping as a form of exercise, anyway. Hang on a second, did Dad say _an hour ago? _In that case, the one who passed me the pad was... Blood stained my cheeks with red.

"Oh God, Dad, you were the one who handed me..."

"Well, yeah," Dad replied carelessly. "It's not that much of a big deal though, no need to thank me."

"Oh gosh, I thought you were Mom," I groaned. "I was kinda suspicious she didn't say something like, _'Mikan, what are you going to do in situations like this if you go to camp or something? You should always have one of these things handy!' _Right, as if I'd have my pockets bulging with this stuff while walking around everywhere."

Dad laughed, dropping his cool facade. "Well, that's your mother for you. No worries. I know she can be a pain at times, I have my fair share too."

"Aww, Dad, you're so sweet!" I burst out, wrapping him a hug.

"Aww, Mikan, you're even sweeter!" Dad gushed, returning the hug enthusiatically and showing his inner girliness, I guess.

"You're really a bunch of idiots. Like father, like daughter," a voice huffed.

Dad and I broke away from our embrace and glanced up. Mom was standing at the door, her arms laden with shopping bags and frowning. She dropped her bags and walked towards us.

"However..." Mom began as she pulled the two of us into a tight, warm, jasmine-scented hug. "I still love you two to Pluto and back. My two darlings."

"Dear, you should know that Pluto is no longer considered a planet, right?" Dad asked jokingly.

"Izumi dear, don't get all scientific with me," Mom shot back.

"Gosh, quit bickering, you two," I chided softly.

"Yes, yes, my dear princess," the both of them said at the same time. We burst into a fit of giggles.

_I love my family._

* * *

><p>But of course, life and love isn't all about happiness, bliss and having fun. There's bound to be quarrels sometimes. So, one day, a thunderstorm for our family came. Dad and Mom had a quarrel. Well, it was quite a silly quarrel, if I may say so. They were actually arguing about how clumsy Dad was. Dad was fixing the leak in the water pipe located under the sink on the kitchen counter. While he was about to get out of there, he accidentally whacked his head on the top of the counter.<p>

"You're such a klutz, really!" Mom yelled.

"Well, it was just an accident! Anyone can get into an accident, okay?" Dad retorted.

They had been at it for at least an hour. I peeked at them from my bedroom.

"Accident? Well, what would happen to me and Mikan if you were to go into a coma after banging your head?" Mom shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks. "What if something happened to you? How would Mikan and I survive?"

Dad's pinched-up face softened. He took a step towards Mom and patted her hair. "Sorry, Yuka," he said in a soft, gentle voice. "I was in the wrong. I know you're worried about me, yet... I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Mom breathed, looking up at Dad through her tears.

They leaned in to kiss and I quickly looked away. I felt that it was a private moment, that I really shouldn't be watching. I smiled to myself. Well, it was good that they finally made up. I knew they'd never quarrel for long.

Well, a rainbow will only appear after the rain. I guess it was sort of healthy to have an argument every now and then. After all, relationships will deepen after having quarrels, won't they?

Smiling, I grabbed the doorknob of my bedroom door, taking care not to look at my parents who were, well, pretty caught up at the moment. I pulled the door shut quietly and leaned back on my bed, deep in thought.

* * *

><p>So, it was weird, wasn't it? T_T It was rather short, too. I didn't want to add the last part initially but I added it because I thought that, well, love isn't all smiles and sunshine all the time. If you wanna see the rainbow, you just have to put up with the rain, yeah? So, I hope that this story isn't too mushy. I just feel that many of the stories here on FFN are mostly of romantic love and friendship love, but I don't see much on family love. Family love is very important too, isn't it? :) You can choose your friends, but not your family, so make the best out of it and treasure your family members! ;) Please review, if you want to. I'd love you. ^^<p> 


End file.
